Mistress, My Version
by Cotto
Summary: Dawn Marie Summers, under a mysterious magical influence completely enslaves her sister, mom, and some other girls in her school, as well as getting herself a girlfriend (whom she's not entirely fair to either). Taken over from an orphaned story- I "adopted it" with the blessings of the original author. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.


**Mistress [My Version]**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _BtVS is the property of Joss Whedon, and I willingly forfeit any financial gain for this._

 **Characters:** _Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Claire Bennet, Joyce Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Faith Lehane, and various others._

 **Pairing(s):** _Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers, Joyce Summers/Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers, Dawn Summers/Claire Bennet._ Tags: _sex-acts, rape, physical punishment, loss of powers._

 **Warning(s):** _Underage, rape/non-con._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _The first chapter is almost exactly how I picked it up, I made some improvements, however, with the blessings of the original author, he put it up for adoption by orphaning the story, and I took it up after approaching him with my ideas for more chapters of this entertaining and perverse story- I thought I could salvage it; the rest of the chapters of this will be of my own personal touch: devoid of foul language, and far cleaner, but also involving some truly wicked behavior, however._

 _And yes, the story will have the same relationships we talked about online, Mickaleus! I am going to keep to that promise, and already implemented the change of place we discussed that you asked me to do when I got your permission to take this story over, as well as modifying the story to more emphasize Dawn's enslavement methods in dealing with Claire Bennet- a relationship I'm most fond of in how (but not so graphically, that is) you've done it! I do like the idea of Dawn being Claire's classmate and enslaving her- brilliant but truly dark concept!_

 **Summary:** _I adopted this orphaned story, and so it's "under new management", I also touched it up a bit, and talked over the plotline with the original owner of the story. He approved of my ideas, and told me to go ahead with them._ _This is kind of a re-write of some of the early parts of BtVS/AtS, and has to do with some degree of corruption- things will get worse, but they will also get far better. I'm also planning on making this a series- and will be far more gentle than the original summary message indicates._ _This is also going to be a series; this is the main story, others are "try-outs" for how to write this series' relationships._

 _WARNING! THIS STORY DEALS EXPLICITLY WITH MOTHER/DAUGHTER & SISTER/SISTER INCEST. i ALSO INVOLVES RAPE! This story WILL BE offensive to some readers. It is admittedly sick and twisted in many ways, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's a look at Dawn (as a teen) having sex with her mother and sister in many ways and sexually enslaving them. There will be many other characters appearing in this story. The warning should cover everything and if you still choose to read the story any "flames" will be ignored. I hope at least some people enjoy this story because I have enjoyed writing it thus far. You've been warned._

 _Story is now under new management by permission of original author... and with his blessings._

 **A Summers' Family Affair**

Late one night, or early one morning depending on your perspective, Buffy quietly sneaks through the window and into her room. She goes about her usual after slaying routine and takes a quick shower after putting her weapons away. The petite blonde, wearing fresh pajamas, is about to finally lay down in her bed and get some sleep when she sees a note one her pillow in familiar handwriting. The note read:

 _Buffy Anne Summers,_

 _I don't care what time it is when you get back, but as soon as you get this note you better get your ass over to my room. NOW!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Buffy started moving as soon as she finished the note, _Oh Shit!_ The slayer thought, _She's really pissed._ Joyce rarely swore unless Buffy or her little sister Dawn were in real trouble. They both hated to make their mom mad, not because the woman was violent or abusive, but because she had a tendency to be extremely capable of making them feel like the lowest form of life when they disappointed her. The older Summers child found herself standing outside her mother's bedroom door, trying to find the courage to knock. _Good God Buffy._ She thought, _You've faced down a nest of vampires, but you're scared to face your own mother?_

Joyce was sitting in a chair facing the door, she had heard her daughter climbing through the window, back from another night of slaying. Yes she knew what her daughter was, much as she tried to hide it from her family, but Joyce had known the moment Buffy came home the first night she had been called, due to wards she had set up to protect her family. At first the Summers matriarch was terrified that her daughter had been chosen to be the next slayer, but through her seldom used contacts from her days as a practicing, though low powered, Wicca, she was able to keep tabs on her daughter and had even arranged a visit from Whistler, the balance demon who worked directly for the Powers That Be. He had told her that Buffy's destiny was not that of a normal slayer and that she should not try to impede on Buffy's duties.

Joyce realized that late nights were going to be a norm for her daughter from now on, but that was not what tonight was about, nor was it about Buffy lying about the why and where she was on those late nights. Joyce had decided that, due to a phone call from both her daughters' schools, the first being from Dawn, Joyce's youngest daughter, informing her Buffy had never shown up to walk her thirteen year old sister home. That might not have been a problem in a smaller town, but they had lived in LA and now they lived in a far more dangerous area: Sunnydale California, which Joyce knew was placed directly on a Hellmouth, and so Buffy needed to learn to watch out for her little sister. The second call had come just a few hours ago from Buffy's high school principal, telling Joyce that he had learned that Buffy had started a fire which had burned down the gym, during the homecoming dance, in her previous school.

Joyce knew that she could not change the fact that her daughter was the slayer…the one girl in all the world…but she _could_ teach her oldest daughter to be more responsible and to think about consequences her actions might have. She knew that Buffy was standing just outside the door, she smirked at Dawn who was sitting in a similar chair on the other side of the room. "Just open the door already!" Joyce snapped, turning her attention back to the now open doorway.

"Hi Mom." Buffy mumbled her eyes cast toward the floor as she shuffled into the room.

"Come, sit on the floor in front of me." Joyce ordered, her voice emotionless.

 _Great!_ Buffy sighed internally. _I don't even get the right to real furniture._

"Not that you have a say in the matter Buffy, but Dawn is going to be part of the conversation tonight too. I figured that since you think she's old enough to walk herself through downtown LA she's old enough to be involved here." Said the older woman, anger working its way into her voice.

Buffy cringed at that as she sank to her knees in front of her mom's chair. She had remembered during her walk home that she had been supposed to walk her sister home after school. "I'm sorry D…"

"Mom didn't say you could speak, Buffy." Dawn said quickly, interrupting her older sister's apology.

Dawn knew that Buffy really was sorry for forgetting her and she was more than willing to forgive the older sibling whom she idolized, but her mother had told her that in order for Buffy's punishment to stick, for Buffy to learn the lesson, they had to be firm, almost to the point of being cruel. So with that in mind, Dawn had worked all emotion aside from anger and disappointment from her words.

Not allowing Buffy time to process Dawn's reaction, Joyce spoke again, "Buffy, first of all, I know you're the slayer, and yes I know everything that it means. I know that because up until Dawn was born I was a practicing Wicca, I made a kind of warning system as my last spell, until recently, that lets me know when something supernatural happens to my family, or when a demon or other creature interacts with them." Buffy looked at her mother with an expression of shock mixed with relief. "I also want you to know that whatever your punishment is, it is not because of you sneaking in and out of the house. However, lately you have been disrespecting my, you've been rude to your sister, forgotten to pick her up from school, and, thanks to your principal calling me burned down your fucking high school gym!" She knew it was some time ago that this happened, but her older daughter's example of disrespect and bad example had to be dealt with- she was only sorry for not doing so before now, promptly.

Buffy cringed when her mom finished yelling that last sentence. If there had been any doubt that she were in major trouble, it was gone now. "But…" She tried to say.

Joyce's hand shot out and covered her daughter's mouth, "You WILL be silent until I or your sister ask you a question or tell you to speak! Understand me?" Buffy nodded emphatically, she may be a super-powered slayer, but her mother was absolutely terrifying right now. "Good girl. Now, I haven't had much time to think about what your punishment will be, but I have a general idea, thanks in part to you little sister, who will be implementing it alongside me. Yes, Dawn WILL be punishing you to…do you have a problem with that."

Buffy was now horrified, first of all that her mom had physically denied her the ability to speak by covering her mouth, and then by the fact that she's being given over to Dawn for discipline!

Buffy's mouth opened and closed silently for a few second before she shook her head, "No ma'am, Dawn should punish me too." She said, swallowing her pride quickly, but utterly humiliated.

"Good. Now I have already started the punishment in a way. I cast a spell on our house, and unless we're attacked here, you're slayer strength and heightened abilities won't work. The second part, you will from now on take over all household chores…aside from cooking and washing dishes. Thirdly, whenever the three of us are home alone you won't be allowed to wear clothes, embarrassment and humiliation is part of your punishment. Fourth, you will be spanked by Dawn and myself once a day for one month as punishment for your transgressions today. On top of that, you will no longer have the privilege of having your own room, you can decide for yourself if you want to share with Dawn or me, but chances are you'll go back and forth depending on how often one or the other of us get tired of you. Oh, and no, we won't impede in your duties as a slayer, but if you aren't home by two in the morning from patrol, you'll be punished further." With that being said Joyce grabbed Buffy's hair, dragging the de-powered slayer over her lap.

Buffy mentally bit her lip, aiming to endure whatever punishment would occur, but trying not to cry out of humiliation from the disgrace of all this.

Dawn was suddenly by her side and helpfully pulled down Buffy's pajama bottoms, exposing the petite blonde's perfect round ass. Buffy tried to struggle, but her mother's spell succeeded in sapping her strength. She was about to voice her protests when her mother brought a hard leather paddle down on her unprotected ass.

Buffy was both scared and humiliated by being exposed like this, the next part was embarrassing for the teenager, more than physically painful, but the physical discomfort itself was embarrassing- _'A superstrong girl shouldn't be beaten by physical discomfort'_ Buffy thought, humiliated by feeling so much fear of physical discomfort.

 **CRACK!** "Ow!"

 **CRACK!** "Argh!"

 **CRACK!** "Owie!"

 **CRACK!** "I'm sorry!"

 **CRACK!** "Please mommy! It hurts!"

 **CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!** By the time Joyce finished her ten spanks, Buffy's ass was turning a nice deep pink color. She resisted the urge to rub her daughter's sore cheeks, her instincts telling her it was time to comfort and soothe her crying child. Instead Joyce unkindly pushed Buffy off her lap, causing the girl to roll in mid-air and land on her beaten posterior.

Sure enough, the beating she endured was worse, specifically because of the embarrassment due to her loss of her physical powers, and the blonde was close to tears as a result of the blow to her pride- as a physically strong girl, Buffy wasn't bruised by this spanking, and she was very physically strong, even without the ability to access her Slayer strength, but the embarrassment of being brought to tears by this humiliated her into crying- and she was getting terrified of her little sister now!

Buffy screamed when the full weight of her petite frame landed on her already well-tanned backside. "Stand up and bend over moms bed Buffy." Dawn ordered calmly, Buffy's eyes were to watery to see the sadistic grin on her younger sister's face.

Once Buffy was in the position Dawn wanted her, the younger girl let loose with a relentless flurry of blows. Not using the paddle her mother had used, but instead striking her sister's unprotected, and, if Dawn was honest, extremely sexy ass. _Oh, yeah._ Dawn thought. _I've got plans for you big sis, I doubt I'll be getting tired of you any time soon…_

 **CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!**

The blows came relentlessly and Buffy screamed herself hoarse from the brutality she received from her sister. By the end of her spanking Buffy was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to apologize to her family, though she was totally incoherent. Dawn took pity on her sister and began to gently rub Buffy's bright red ass, being surprisingly gentle for someone who had so recently caused so much pain. Dawn looked over her sister curiously, her hand trailing between her sister's legs with Buffy still too out of it to notice.

It wasn't just the pain of the beating that Dawn was giving her that brought her to tears, far moreso it was the humiliation of getting a beating from her younger sister and the fact that she was helpless to prevent it!

Joyce saw what Dawn was doing and knew she should stop it, but she was too mesmerized by the sight of her youngest daughter stroking her oldest daughter's obviously wet pussy. She wanted to stop Dawn, but was confused herself because, although she felt how wrong it was, what was stronger was her feeling of jealousy, jealousy that it was Buffy getting this treatment from Dawn. Dawn chanced a look over her shoulder to her mother and was surprised by the look of lust she saw.

She also didn't understand exactly _why_ she didn't want to stop it, she just knew she was getting enticed by watching her younger daughter beat her older one up, physically- but a little something inside her told her to try to protect her older daughter, since this had gone far beyond mere discipline and into assault- and the "butt rubbing session" was clearly drifting into the sexual and perverse, and that scared Joyce to almost no end!

Seeing the opportunity before her Dawn thrust her middle finger into her sister's tight, virgin pussy and set up a hard fast rhythm, ensuring that her knuckles grazed Buffy's clit. At the same time she was careful not to break her sister's hymen, not wanting to truly deflower her sister…yet.

Soon Buffy was screaming for a very different reason, "Oh God yes!" She cried as Dawn carefully added her ring finger, stretching her sister's tight, wet cunt. "Oh, yes Dawnie! Please fuck me! Harder! Faster! Fuckmefuckmefuckme! FUCK ME! The blonde slayer screamed as her orgasm rocked through her petite body and the thought of who had just given her this orgasm, mixed with the intense pleasure, caused the young woman to pass out, still draped over her mother's bed.

Now Joyce was horrified, but also transfixed for some reason she couldn't identify- it was clear that something was wrong with her will: she knew she had no business watching her older daughter getting raped in a sodomy session by her younger daughter- let alone doing absolutely _nothing_ to protect her now defenseless child from this _truly twisted_ attack by her own sister, but for some reason she couldn't muster the will to defend her child- horrified at this weakness inside her she wanted to harm herself for abandoning her own daughter to get raped _'What kind of woman am I if I cannot even defend my own child from being molested by her own sister?!'_ Joyce thought, concerned about her own behavior, and realizing that she'd handed her own child over to someone who was acting like some kind of a "sex fiend" to her!

Joyce knew she had to do _something_ to defend her older daughter- and _who in the world_ gave her younger daughter the right to do _that_ to her own older sister?!

Dawn turned and stared calmly at her mother, whose hand was moving rapidly between her middle aged thighs. "Stop!" Dawn commanded, _Okay Dawn, if you want this you have to do this right and stay in control._ She told herself.

Dawn sat on the edge of her mother's queen sized bed. "Come over here mom." Joyce stood quickly, still in a lustful haze, she took a step toward Dawn, "Actually crawl on your hands and knees like a bitch." Her youngest daughter ordered.

Joyce hesitantly dropped to all fours and crawled seductively over to the teen, her broad hips swaying as she moved. Dawn held her middle finger out, flipping off her mom "Clean your whore of a daughter's pussy juices off my finger bitch."

Joyce's tongue reached out to gently lap from her daughter's finger, _OHMYGOD! JOYCE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!_ Her conscience screamed at her, but her lust was too strong for reason to win out as her pussy throbbed with need. It had been three months since her husband had run off with his secretary, who Joyce had actually been fucking behind his back, and she needed to get laid, damn the consequences. Joyce did a thorough job cleaning Dawn's finger, loving the taste of Buffy's cunt juice. As she weakly obeyed her younger daughter's perverse command, she wondered why she was doing this, and what had taken hold of her baby girl to make her act this way in the first place- she was horrified at this domestic nightmare occurring in her household!

Dawn slowly thrust her finger in and out of Joyce's mouth for a while then slid it all the way to the back of her throat, testing her mother's gag reflexes. Joyce was able to handle Dawn's finger quite well, but eventually she started to choke and cough. "Good girl." Dawn praised her sex-starved mother, "Now strip from the waist down and climb on the bed on your knees. Face down ass up and present me with your pussy like a good bitch."

Joyce moved quickly into the position her daughter wanted, slipping easily out of her skirt and panties giving her large, firm ass a shake for her appreciative daughter. Dawn just stood there, taking in the sight of her mother offering her pussy to her. Then without warning Dawn shoved three fingers into the hole she had been born out of, causing Joyce to cry out in pleasure and a little pain at the sudden intrusion. "You like that don't you bitch? You like having your daughter's finger in your pussy, one of them even covered in your other daughter's juices. You like being fucked like a whore by your daughter, don't you bitch?" Dawn asked as she added another finger, sending Joyce over the edge of her first orgasm of the night.

Dawn let her mother recover for a moment then slapped her ass hard, "Answer me bitch!"

" _What on Earth is going on in my daughter?!"_ Joyce thought, wanting to scream that too, deeply frightened about these changes in her sweet little Pumpkin-belly, Dawn.

"Oh! God yes sweetie! I love having your fingers in me…fucking me so good!" Dawn just smiled and curled her thumb into her palm and slowly began working her fist into her mother's wet fuck-channel.

She may only be thirteen, but she had been online long enough to know a decent amount about sex. Dawn had been practicing with her "girlfriends" from school and had even managed to seduce a few of their mothers…some at the same time. Though she was still technically a virgin, she had not given that up yet, but she had taken it from several girls, most gently, but she had cornered one bitchy cheerleader in the locker room who had bullied her one too many times.

Claire Bennet had been showering when Dawn snuck up behind her, wearing nothing but an eight inch long strap on dildo that she had stolen from her mother. When Claire bent over to wash her feet Dawn attacked, forcing the head of the dildo into the virgin girl's unprepared pussy. The blonde cheerleader screamed in pain and tried to stand up, but Dawn forced her head back down as she ruthlessly thrust forward again. "NO! OW! God please stop! You don't have to do this!"

Dawn just smiled as she quietly forced more of the fake cock into the crying girl. She knew she had to keep quiet while she worked, otherwise Claire would surely recognize her voice. Eventually Dawn the girl's pussy adjusted to the invading cock and Dawn reached the barrier, partly surprised that Claire was still a virgin. Grinning in sadistic delight Dawn drew back until only the head of the dildo was inside Claire's pussy, which was slowly starting to become wet with its natural lubricant, she paused long enough for Claire to think that the ordeal might be over before she slammed forward, ripping through the blonde cheerleaders maidenhead and burying all eight inches in the girl's cunt before setting a brutally fast pace.

Dawn refused to stop until Claire fell to her knees exhausted from orgasms caused by having her pussy so brutally raped. Dawn then pulled out, only to force her way into Claire's virgin asshole and began part two of her revenge plan as she brutally fucked her classmate's ass until the girl was unconscious and continued until she herself was satisfied.

Dawn took substantial pleasure from the mere emotional satisfaction of so brutally raping this annoying bully, right in the butt that she wanted to laugh out loud at her suffering, but knew she had to keep it quiet if she was going to get away with this, or get another chance to do so again, and the younger Summers' girl hoped it'd be soon that she got to violate Claire!

Claire woke up in the showers of the boy's locker room just as the football team finished practice. Which started part three of Dawn's plan, Claire passed out several hours later as the football teams coaches were using her for the fifth time and the boy's had already sated themselves. One week later pictures of the boys having their way with Claire mysteriously appeared and made their way around the school, alienating Claire from all her now former friends and causing her to seek friendship from the girl she had been a bully to, and indebting herself to that same person. All culminating in the final phase of Dawn's plan, which had been to bring Claire Bennet to become her first submissive lover.

Dawn snapped back to the present as her fist left her mother's pussy with and audible pop, she was proud of herself, she had managed to fist her mom to orgasm while reminiscing about how she had made a fellow classmate her first bitch.

Dawn woke her sister up and lead her to what was now both their room and tucked her in before heading back in to take care of their mother. _You're probably gonna freak in the morning mom, but I'm not letting you out of this, you and Buffy both belong to me now. I promised you'll love…well, ALMOST every minute of it._

That night, Joyce wound up crying herself to sleep, after some heady perverse acts with her younger daughter, acts she had absolutely no idea where her child had learned to behave, talk, or perform in that way whatsoever.

Joyce wanted to cry; her elder daughter had recently been raped by her younger one and she'd done absolutely _nothing_ to protect her older girl- even though she knew she had to defend her- as she slept she knew that if she had even released her older daughter's strength then perhaps this rape wouldn't have happened, but instead she'd ensured her older child's defenselessness to being violated like this, and thereby she had ended up a semi-willing participant in her older child's rape. Joyce felt truly disgusting as a result of this and throughout the night she was restless and kept on replaying her part in this violation; she'd simply been unwilling to enable her child's ability to fight back, and by halfway to dreamland she felt truly suicidal about this disgusting move on her part!

As a low-powered wicca, she didn't know if she was going to be forgiven for this profound injustice she'd participated in, and felt like she was now in real danger of the darkness _"Oh, Heavens, I don't know if I'm worthy to approach, but I want to prevent further cruelty to my child- what kind of woman am I who allows her older child to be raped by her younger daughter? I've got to be truly disgusting to you to abandon my child to this!"_ in final despair, she begged _"Help my child, please- I'm worthy of only self-murder."_ Joyce spent the rest of her night silently crying internally about the sheer trauma she'd allowed her older child to endure- and then the disgusting sex-act she'd participated in with her younger daughter _"Who taught Dawn that lesbian sex is okay anyways, let alone to rape another girl?! I've_ _ **got**_ _to look into that, and straighten out my child!"_ Joyce wondered, really shocked at Dawn's actions and words; and yet, she couldn't find it within her to move against her little "Pumpkin-Belly" as she had nicknamed her littler daughter, even to protect said offspring from herself- which was her only goal now: to protect Dawn from herself, but for some reason she just wasn't strong enough- and what Dawn had done to Buffy was _beyond horrible_ and simply shocking, not to mention _deeply wrong_ in the first place!

Thankfully to both Buffy and Joyce, Dawn had let them sleep in their own beds- but the perversity had traumatized them both, and deeply at that! Dawn's rape of Buffy had frankly destroyed Joyce; but it was mostly the fact that she now felt an utter and complete failure as a mom, due to her total inability to defend or even permit her older daughter to prevent acts of lesbian rape _"What kind of mom abandons her own child to being raped by said child's sibling?!"_ Joyce thought, upset by what had happened _"Only a total failure and evil mom at that- somehow I turned evil."_ And just as dawn occurred the next morning, Joyce was of mindset to take a knife to her own wrists about her betrayal of her older child!

As she looked in the mirror the next morning, all Mrs. Summers could see was the horror of her sin of cowardice to abandon her own child to lesbian sexual assault, the worst part of it was who the rapist was- and yet she couldn't get up the strength to even perceive her younger daughter as a rapist or even to move against her, or, for some reason, any of Dawn's whims, which alarmed her.

TBC. To Be Continued.

 **Ending Chapter 1 Author Notes:** _Thus ends Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will have some more to do with the Dawn/Claire slavery issue, and how Dawn escaped the consequences of sexually abusing her classmate- it will be an adventure, of that I can promise you!_


End file.
